Shield Contain Protect
by Madko Ota Sanchez
Summary: I got addicted to this anime. (Cover by me but I sucked making the SCP Logo)
1. Prologue

Yoru Nite didn't ask for this in all honesty. The apocalypse may have started a while back and yeah his right arm was now Crystal and stronger but he didn't want that to begin with!

And to think this started with that Fucking Crystal! All he did was touch it and slowly but surely he felt his right arm P A I N F U L L Y turn into dark Blue Quartz. He would've become a statue if the Radiation wave hadn't hit him when the Crystal spread to the middle of his Forearm and a weird Parasite dug into the flesh just as it was being converted to crystal.

Yoru sighed. He was in a library just seeing if their were any surving books to read. He does have his back of Downloaded games but without a TV it is just a Data Box twice the size of a VHS Tape. And Controllers too.

"Dammit!" He says. He checks his Other Data Pack and sees the latest show is done being uploaded. He stuffs it away and begins searching again.

He is shown to wear a Leather jacket with a sleeve cut and attached to a Metal Cuff ending at his Arm where the crystals end and the arm begins.

He takes out a hand made device (BL3 ECHO Device) from his belt, holding a pair of jeans with armor on the legs and Greaves.

His boots were made with a Steel toe and on the laces a brass cover was on. On these Combat boots his Baggy pants rested lazily on his boots and showed the hidden Wheel mechanism on the heel.

He tightened his glove which is swown to be a Guantlet modified to have Spikes and a built in gun modification. His shotgun rested on his hip and a few Grenades rested on a Belt over his chest which held a broadsword and a Katana. The katana having a Crystal Handguard instead of something decorative.

He also held a pistol on his person and rarely used it. On his Shoulders were armor peices and a breast plate rested above his shirt and under everything else.

On his back was a rucksack made of mutated cow leather. "I gues there ain't any here." He says.

Though his disappointment is short lived when he finds a perfectly good Book on the Broken shelf under his foot.

"Nevermind!" He extends his Crystal hand and it grabs the book with Precision. (The arm idea is from the SCP Universe and Parasyte the Maxim.)

He sits down after that and opens the book.

"Finally some entertainment! Begining to thing i won't get any today."

'You always have me.' A voice from Yoru's head says. 'Not listening.' 'I really think you should refrain from reading that book though. It's giving me bad vibes.' The voice says. "Too late I already got to the Sheild Hero." Yoru says.

He turns the page to reveal a blank page. "Oh what! The fuck!" Yoru says in anger. Though before he could speak further the Pages begin to glow as the book starts to turn it's pages.

Yoru had to shut his eyes and soon enough he was taken away from this horrible world.

When he opens them he sees that he is in front of a bunch of People in robes.

"Please Brave Heroes! we need your help!" One said. Yoru tries to draw his pistol but he gets Shocked.

"OW!" He yells. He looks around to see three people besides him. One in a Highschool uniform, one in a Blue Jacket, and the other wearing red and has a ponytail. Each one holding a Spear, Sword, or Bow. Yoru notices that the Sheild is on his arm and he quickly forms a giant Broadsword Blade from his arm. Everyone stares at him.

He points to one of the Monks. "You! What the hell am i doing here?" He demanded.

"Y-you've been summoned by us to defeat the pure Evil in the land! We desperately need your help. Sheild Hero."

Yoru glares into the man's Eyes and lowers his blade. Going for a three clawed hand instead.

"What do you mean?" Yoru asks.

"Follow us. The king will explain everything to you." Another robed man explains.

Yoru squints his eyes and signals the others to follow with him in the Lead. They hesitate but follow regardless.

As they walk down a tower Yoru looks out the window.

"Wow. I'm, actually out of that Horrid World! I'm finally Free of it! I can actually live a real Life!" Yoru says.

"Hey dude, what are you talking about?" Spear asks.

"I just-"

"Excuse me heroes but we should really get going." Robe urges.

"Fine." Yoru says. He allows his hand to turn back to its original Self.

Meanwhile up in her bedroom. Miss Bitch (her real name) looked from her window and gained a savage grin.

Soon enough the four Heroes arrive at the Throne Room and meeting with a King sporting a gray beard.

"So." the king began to speak, "You four young men are the Four Cardinal Heroes of ancient legend. This is the land of Melromarc and I am its king, King Aultcray Melromarc XXXII. Welcome brave heroes. Please identify yourselves."

Yoru went first.

"Yoru Nite of Earth. Age 18, Year 6780. And only survivor of the Infectious Crystal of Quartz and the Scarlet Apocalypse." Yoru shows his arm and it shined in the sun.

"What the Hell are you man?"

"Please continue." The King demanded.

"R-right." Bow hero says.

The sword guy introduces himself first as he holds the blade of his sword in his other hand. "Ren Amaki. I'm a high school student and I am sixteen years old."

The spear guy steps up, "I'm Motoyasu Kitamura. College student, twenty-one."

The boy guy places his bow close to his chest as he introduces himself, "I supposed I'm up next." He steps up, "I'm Itsuki Kawasumi. Still in high school and I'm seventeen."

Yoru is surprised by the people and realized that they aren't from his world. 'You fuckers! I'm the only one to survive an apocalypse and you live peacefully!?'

The king speaks.

"My beloved country of Melromarc and the whole world surrounding it are heading down a path of certain ruin."

Here is a quick explanation. Some old apocalyptic prophecy about the Waves of Calamity that brings down monster that bring destruction and ruination across the world. These 'Waves' brought by the 'Calamity', pretty self-explanatory. If they aren't stop, your typical apocalyptic bullshit. Each country has a Dragon Hourglass that can predict when the Waves come. When the first wave came in, many adventurers and knights fought hard against the coming apocalypse but have underestimated the monsters that come out. Each Wave will get stronger and stronger for each one that comes. The second will arrive in less than a month.

The king speaks, "We clearly underestimated the potency of the Waves." He tightens his grip on the throne's arms. "Once we actually experienced the first one, we barely survived. We realized that only the Four Cardinal Heroes could counter them. So we followed the legend and summoned you four. But now, we have no time to lose."

"I'm guessing that you summoned us as a Last hurrah then. I respect your decision but next time look for actual fighters like me. There is only so much Highschool kids and college students can do." Yoru says.

"Kinda has a point there." Itsuka agrees.

"Nevertheless i would ask that you Check your Statuses please." King demands.

"So that was what it was in my feild of view." Yoru thinks out loud.

"Try focusing your attention on it."

Yoru focuses on it and something pops up. It looked like some sort of status screen that tells his name, age, HP, MP, SP, weapon, stats, etc.

Itsuki points out his level. "Only level one? Well that's really disconcerting isn't it?"

Motoyasu agrees, "Yeah no kidding. Who can tell if we can even fight like this."

The minister explains, "It's called status magic. An ability exclusive to the heroes."

Ren asks the minister, "So where do we go? What's the first step?"

"You must set out onto an adventure. To develop and upgrade these legendary weapons you have been equipped with."

Yoru looks at his shield. "I guess it makes sense. I mean we just arrive and all the powers and abilities have been reset if one of the original heroes died off in order for the new heroes to grow. But mine's not technically a weapon per say."

Motoyasu shows off his spear, "Can we just wield other weapons until these are usable?" Then he twirls his spear around before doing a pose.

Ren points out, "Supposed we have to figure that out as we go. Regardless, it looks like we got a lot of training ahead of us."

Itsuki then says, "We'll have to level-up hard and fast."

Yoru has his left thumb and index finger on his chin. "But my guess is that we can't do things together because it may interfere with our individual growth. So we can't form a party."

"That is correct." says the minister. "In order to form a party and level-up, you must recruit allies and do your adventures separately. It is said that by their very nature, the legendary weapons repel one another. If you try to work together, it will apparently hinder their development."

Some text pops up and reads, 'HELP: When two more wielders of the legendary weapons operate together, it causes adverse reaction in the weapons. Working separately is advised.'

Motoyasu looks at the text and goes, "Damn. I'm surprised you caught something like that, uh, Yoru is it?"

Ren thought to himself, 'He managed to find out about the flaw in our weapons if we worked together? This guy must have good gamer instincts.'

Itsuki is impressed, 'How on earth did he found out? The younger generation seems to know more about this than I do.'

The king says, "Since the sun is about to set, rest here for the night and begin your quest tomorrow. In the meantime, we will gather the best of the best to form your parties."

A noble woman dressed in orange approach them, "We have quarters prepared for you all. Please sirs, right this way."

(Later)

"So lets see. I have reason to Beleive here that we are from different worlds." Yoru explains.

"I'm starting to think that too." Itsuka agrees.

"What about you? You said you are a Survivor of the apocalypse?" Rem asks.

"Me? Well, were i come from i was a normal human enjoying life untill..."

Yoru then begins to explain how there was a Secret Foundation called the SCP and how they hid the paranormal and secure, contain, and protect.

He goes into detail on how he gained his arm and many weapons and items on his person. He even took out many old Files he managed to score before he got his hand.

"God, i didn't know. You have my respect for you all the way Yoru." Istuka says.

"Same here." Rem adds.

"I do too. In my world i just take things for granted. So i'm sorry if we sound like douchebags." Motoyatsu says.

"Don't worry about it." Yoru says.


	2. Ep 1, Rise

Yoru woke up with a deep yawn. It actually woke the others up. It honestly sounded like a Demonic Growl.

"Dude! What the hell?" "My bad. I got hit with a wave of demons once and the only thing i remember is i Ate one to survive. God i was so hungry." Yoru said whilst Stretching.

"God your world is fucked up." Motoyatsu said.

"I know. Oh, by the way, i did some snooping and turns out the Princess will join one our teams, most likely mine, and try to throw me under the bus. This world's religion is that the Sheild Hero is a demon. All because the previous Sheild Heroes supported the Beastkin. Human's with animal Features like the Faunus in RWBY." Yoru said.

"RWBY?" Motoyatsu asks.

"What?! Oh my god you seriously missed out man." Itsuka said. Everyone looks at Moyotasu with pity.

"Anyway i managed to get a picture of her from the book. Here." Yoru says.

He passes each of them a picture of Miss Bitch and everyone nods.

Later after getting dressed Yoru readjusted his heild to rest on his off hand and it merged with his Guantlet after dropping it into the gem to make the Guantlet Sheild.

It had a bigger size now and resembled a Heater sheild.

Everyone gathered at the throne room and everyone was fitted with party members and Yoru had the bitch.

He used his morphing arm to grap her by the waist and place her on her throne.

"Sorry princess i work alone. Besides, trying to seduce me wont work. I'm gay. (Actually he is bisexual but they don't need to know that.)" Yoru says.

"Very well then. Bitch, (story will have her name as that but they call her by name) you will report to your room for the day. As for you Sheild Hero, you will be given a Hefty Pay to compensate for the no Party members."

"Make it quadruple. You are not gonna see me for quite a while here. I will stay in contact with the heroes though." Yoru said before tossing each of the heroes a phone.

"Very well. Now go! Go and Save the World!"

**Yeah imma end it here because i need to practice my spacing and i like to drag things along.**** As always. This is Madko, Signing off.**


	3. Ep 2, Grind

Yoru was walking along a street enjoying the sights. He pulled out a bag and he placed his crystal Arm in.

It changed into a Mouth and tried to chomp his arm off with no success.

He nodded and placed it in his Sheild. It changed to a floppy sheild that changes to Enamel and can change into a Mouth.

He tried for a SMG on his side and surprisingly he held it with Ease. He grinned but then remembered the Drawback. He placed it in his Sheild and it ghanged to it original form but had a Handle to grab and use it trigger as a barrel was at front. It was Gun Metal Gray and a Growing Curved stock on the back that is made of metal and Teeth. (Sheild-127)

He stopped his fun and came apon a Blacksmith's shop.

He smiled and went inside.

He spoke with the blacksmith and he agreed on a Chainmail duster and a custom made duster later.

He walked along the path and found a good training spot. He grabbed a leaf, a branch, and a scrap of Orange Rubber to get a few sheilds. He even took out a safe and placed it in the Crystal. (Scp-216)

Instantly he is bombarded with new sheilds based on many SCPs and others in the safe.

His new sheild called Sheild-216 covered his hand and a lock box with the door on top able to store anything in it with no limit.

"Perfect." Yoru said.

He then notices the grass being parted away and 5 orange ballon monsters jumped out to attack him.

He just moved his Crystaline hand to them and instantly it reformed into a bunch of tentacles stabbing each of them. They stayed spherical and deflated. One was put in the gem while the others were stored away.

He repeated this process for a bit and to put it simply, Yoru doesn't know what hoarding is.

And after threatening a Asshole Shop vendor for trying to scam him, he got a few gold peices from the haul.

"I know that i can get EXP from grinding but it really aint much."

"Well then maybe i can help you with that dilemma then." A fat man offers Yoru.

Yoru scowls before turning to him.

He looked to the man and he follows him to find a slave ring.

"What do you want? Just get on with it."

"Yes. I would like to sell you a Slave to Join your party." He says.

Yoru looks around until he sees a girl with Tanuki ears and a tail.

"Oh, how about I Do THIS!" Yoru then slices of the Slave trader's legs. He then gags the man.

"I got a better Idea. You free all these slaves here and i make sure you die a quick death or," he allows his contagious crystal to form on the traders leg stumps.

"You can die a slow and painful death by my World's Artifacts." He proposes.

The man refuses but when his legs shatter and the crystal starts at his groin area he relents and the spell keeping everyone enslaved is gone.

"Good boy. Now, i would kill you here and now but i think i would love to know what you look like as a Quartz statue." Yoru says as his contagious Crystal converts the slave trader into white Quartz.

He drops the statue and it shatters into dust. He then breaks every single lock with his arm before relenting and forming his arm back.

"Go! Find a safe haven from this blasted kingdom! I make it my goal to free those who were wronged by others." Yoru said. His duster billowing in the wind.

Through that command all the Beastmen and Demihumans were running out of the tent of cages.

Yoru moves to leave but hears coughing. He looks around and sees that the Tanuki girl was still in her cage coughing.

He Gives a look of Sympathy before pulling out a Medicine Bottle. He looks in it to show it had two pills left.

He takes them out and drops one in his Sheild. He then walks over to the girl who was cowering.

"Hey, hey, its okay. Its okay. I won't hurt a kid. I'd never forgive myself if i did."

"W-who are you?"

"Dr. Yoru Nite. I'm the sheild hero."

He smiles and the Girl smiles back.

**Oh shit son. Yoru is a Doctor of the Foundation? What a twist of events.**

**Okay for context i will only say this once. YORU IS NOT DR JACK BRIGHT. He will be mentioned but Dr Bright is not Yoru.**

**Anyway if you have any SCP entries, ones you made up or ones that are published, please tell me about them.**

**And don't just stop at the SCP Foundation. Go with other items in the SCP universe. From different foundations that would have anomalous items**.

**But as always, this is Madko, Signing off.**


End file.
